Secret of Ukyo
by Wanderer D
Summary: Ukyo takes a break from Nerima after a small accident, she decides that maybe she should visit her distant family.


Secret of Ukyo Book 1

Author's note:

Secret of Ukyo is the 'Prologue' to Book 2, which is more involved and is in itself the story. Book 2 is on the works now, and since I have some people watching over me... (Hi, Hi-chan!) I'll post it as soon as it's passed through the pre-readers.

This copy in fact is still on revision, so when Book 2 is up, I'll probably post both corrected stories.

If you'd like to comment, well, there's always that form at the end of each story in FF.net ^_^ I'd like you to tell me what you think about characterization, motivation and any ideas you might have that can improve this story.

Thank you for reading those pesky notes, now, on with the story. (BTW, the Disclaimer is at the end, I don't want to spoil this for anyone!)

WD

***

----------------------------------

Secret of Ukyo Book 1

by Wanderer D

---------------------------------

Jusenkyou, China:

"Lady be careful, place very dangerous!" A fat man in an army suit called out.

"I know! I know!" Ukyo answered. "I just need a little of Drowned Man's for Ranchan's present!"

The guide stopped at that and tried to remember why 'Ranchan' seemed awfully familiar, he then remembered and stared at her worriedly. "No, no! You not go in there! Jusenkyo reformed after flooding! Very tragic if Phoenix people find you here!"

Ukyo ignored him and came to the edge of one of the small springs and peered closely. She could almost make out the place Shampoo had told her it would be. With a jump, she cleared the first three ponds, and strode between the rest carefully until she was where Spring of Drowned Man should be.

And.... there was nothing there. She stared dumbly at it as the voice from the guide drifted up to her.

"Beside! Spring only appear in October!"

It was November.

"Oh, shit." she muttered.

She jumped again, trying to clear the ponds, when a small bird, scared by the sudden movement of a nearby squirrel, flew out of the woods and hit her in the face. Stunned, and unable to correct her landing, Ukyo landed on the very edge of one pool, severely unbalanced.

Splash.

"Oh! No good at all! You fall in Spring of..." Was the last thing she heard from the guide before darkness claimed her.

***

"Dear, are you sure it was a good idea inviting Ukyo over when the harvest is so close?" Ms. Fitzgibbon asked her husband.

"Sure it is! The girl said it herself! She needed time away from her life in Nerime, and she had this guy named Kotatsu and a girl called Nebiki taking care of her restaurant." Mr. Fitzgibbon offered.

"I think this letter says N-e-r-i-m-a, dad, and that was Kona-tsu, not Kotatsu, and it says the other girl's name is N-Nabi-ki, not Nebiki..." his son read out loud from the letter he was holding.

Mr. Fitz grabbed it from his hand. "Whatever."

"Well, it will be nice to have Ukyo back for a while, it's been years since we last saw that girl. And if she runs a restaurant, I'm sure she'll be a fine cook." Ms. Fitz commented.

Just then, the arrival of the plane they were waiting for was announced. They hurried over to the bay and watched as people walked out of the plane. Or rather, poured out to let a young lady with long brown hair pass through unhindered.

The young girl turned around and said something in Japanese, which Mr. Fitz didn't understand, but the people nodded and let her through peacefully, and with outmost respect.

***

Ukyo unboarded the plane and walked down the aisle feeling the fearful looks of the other passengers as she walked. Some even scurried out as if she were a freak.

Finally she faced them in the bay. "Listen, my friends are back in Japan, I came here for a quiet time. The fight at the Airport was not my fault, so stop staring."

Everyone nodded, but didn't stop staring. She sighed and looked around. She immediately recognized her aunt Betty and her Uncle Ben. That meant that the little guy with them was Billy. He had grown up this last 10 years.

She smiled and walked up to them, trying her best to ignore the stares and the whispering behind her, and bowed to her distant uncles.

"Hello, Uncle Ben!"

Ben Fitzgibbon smiled at her. "Hello, Ukyo, long time no see!"

Ukyo nodded. "Yeah, but it's nice to be back!" She smiled at her aunt. "Hello, Auntie!"

Betty smiled a little more and embraced her. When little Ukyo had been here 10 years ago, she had been like a daughter to her, and a big sister for 2 year old Billy. She then noticed that Ukyo was clutching a small umbrella.

"Don't tell me it was raining at the airport?"

"Uh... um, no, auntie! It's just an... a precaution, ok?" Ukyo answered hastily.

"It's better to be safe than sorry, pop used to say!" Ben said happily. "Well, let's get your luggage and get home!"

***

The ride to the old farm was just as Ukyo remembered it, and even if she had to stop from time to time her staring to answer one of Billy's seemingly infinite questions, she gazed through the endless fields that decorated this place.

It was still a little cold, and her uncle had told her that as soon as the snow was completely gone, they would start harvesting. She was a little nervous, since there still was a chance of rain, but, she could stay out of the water long enough or use her umbrella to protect herself. And after a few days, the sun would be constant all the time and no more rain until she had to return home.

They were close enough now to see the farm clearly, and she stuck to the window and looked at it. Same old white-painted blue-tile wooden house, with a now impressive rose bush... she loved this place, and she was sorry she hadn't visited it again in so much time.

When they stopped in front of the house, she noticed one of the meanest looking cats she had seen in her life. Ranchan would be already back in Nerima if he had seen it, she thought with a small smile.

"And who's that?" She asked.

"That's Dragon! Our cat!" Billy supplied happily.

"He's a great hunter!" Ben said. "He hunts birds, rats, mice, and critters of all kinds."

"H-he does?"

"Yeah, don't worry about those, you'll see none while he's around!" Betty said, then looked closely at how pale Ukyo looked. "Don't tell me you're afraid of rats, dear?"

"Uh, no, auntie, its just... it just occurred to me that I left the backdoor to the restaurant open, I hope Konatsu will notice it..."

"I'm sure he will," Betty said patting her shoulder. "come, show me one of your recipes!"

Ukyo nodded and followed them inside.

***

The next day, Ukyo was up early and practicing while her uncle checked something out. She wove in and out of a kata with Billy and Betty watching transfixed every move. She had to be careful, though. She knew that 15 feet jumps weren't that common out of Nerima, so she jumped just a little higher than a normal person would. After a complete workout, she was ready for a bath and ran to the bathroom.

***

Ben cleaned his brow and looked at his handiwork. It wasn't perfect, but it would do for now. He walked out of the basement and up to his wife.

"Well, it'll be okay for a while, but it might break any minute and leave us with only cold water, so I'll go get a plumber to do it."

"Hmm, I'll go with you, we have to take Billy for his school registration." She answered. "I'll ask Ukyo if she wants to go with us."

***

Ukyo was just entering the bath when Betty told her.

"Thanks Auntie, but I'd like to stay and walk around the farm for a while, I have a lot of memories I want to remember again."

Betty smiled and nodded. "Okay, well be back by nightfall, so take your time."

***

Ukyo waited until they had left before getting into the shower. Since it was hard enough to get water there, her uncle had installed a timed shower. You activated the chronometer and the water would run for that amount of time only, but she didn't need much anyway. She let the water heat enough, then stepped inside, sighing as the warm water cleaned her body of sweat and dirt.

In another part of the house, a recently fixed pipe churned and busted, and the water suddenly turned cold. 

All Ukyo could do was shout in surprise before the world turned bigger.

The shower carried on until the chronometer announced that the time was over with a ring. The water stopped and all was silent.

Until a small squeak broke it.

"Damn."

***

Mrs. Brisby was walking out of Age's laboratory a little confused at both, his attitude and the astounding things she had seen there, when she heard a scream.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh- Slam!- ooooof!" When the dust cleared, she could see a young brown-furred female mouse crawling out of a small crater.

"Stupid cat!" The girl muttered, then doubled over in pain, clutching her arm. "Ow! That hurts!"

"Are you alright?" Brisby asked the girl and helped her stand.

"Yeah, I think I just broke my arm..." the girl answered, then stopped to stare at her.

"Just broke your arm?! That's not something to be taken lightly!" Brisby said.

"It'll heal... it's actually a strain..." the girl started. "You... talk."

Brisby looked at her curiously. "Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?"

"I... it never occurred to me... damn it, Ryouga or Shampoo could have warned me about this!"

"Who are those? And who are you? I don't remember ever seeing you around here..."

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm Ukyo Kounji. Nice to meet you... I guess."

***

Ukyo strolled purposefully though the maze that was the farm now that she was the size of a small mouse. She suddenly wished she had taken Mrs. Brisby's offer to take her home, but she didn't want to trust animals... just like that... she had seemed nice enough though... she fingered the cast on her left arm.

She sighed. It wasn't that at all. She just hated her curse. She had even been a little... cold with the good natured mouse. And she felt bad about it, but now, she was completely lost and... wait, that was the large rock that was almost in the middle of the field... if she got there she would be able to see the farm and go back!

Ukyo started running as fast as her small feet would carry her to that place.

***

Mrs. Brisby heard a cry of victory from the large rock next to her house and looked up to see the young mouse, Ukyo, jumping up and down.

Ukyo jumped from the rock and did an impressive turn in mid air, landing lightly, but still wincing when she accidentally moved her arm.

"I thought I told you to take it easy for a while." She said as she walked to her. She was still impressed by that turn, but her maternal instinct superceded that.

Ukyo looked up in surprise. "Mrs. Brisby..." she looked a little embarrassed for a moment, then spoke up. "I... I wanted to apologize for being so.. cold back there, I... was mad and didn't stop to think..."

She stopped when Brisby patted her shoulder. "It's okay, child, I understand, please, come with me and share some tea. I'll introduce you to my children."

Ukyo nodded and smiled slightly.

***

Ukyo tried not to get attached to the four little mice.

She did.

Truly.

But... they were sooo cute! The sight of Timmy in bed, with pneumonia, made her heart ache. She tried telling herself this were just mice, but... the way Brisby took care of him, like the mother she never had, had won.

She sniffed softly and walked back to seat at the table while the whole family stayed with Timmy until he slept.

When Brisby got back, she was trying to clean up the tears that streaked her face.

"You love them all very much," She managed to choke out. "you seem to be a great m-mother..."

Brisby didn't miss the cracked tone when she said 'mother', but didn't ask anything.

"Well, it's getting late..." Ukyo started, then stopped. How was she going to get hot water when she got back to the farmhouse? She had to get there before her uncle, aunt and cousin returned. But there wouldn't be warm water there...

She looked at the small kettle of water and turned to Brisby. "I, um... Mrs. Brisby, would you mind if I borrowed your kettle? I will return it to you tomorrow morning..."

Brisby was surprised at the strange request, but readily agreed to lend it to her. Ukyo said her and thanked them all for a wonderful time before leaving. She had had a wonderful day, even in her mouse curse.

As she had seen the farm house from the rock, she quickly made her way to the house, and just before arriving, doused herself with the warm water.

She looked around and almost didn't notice the approaching van. She had only seconds to get into the house and get dressed before they arrived.

***

Betty opened the door, letting Billy run past her and immediately noticed the smell coming from the kitchen. She walked there and found Ukyo busy chopping pieces of meat and vegetables, as she mixed a sauce in the stove.

"Ukyo? What are you doing?"

"Well, remember what I told you yesterday? About Okonomiyaki?"

"Well..." She did remember, but was still a little doubtful. "yes."

"I'll make some for everyone and you can tell me what you think about it!" Ukyo said enthusiastically and made an effort to hide her grimace of pain as she extended her arm.

"Okay," her aunt said. "I'll set the table then..."

When her aunt was gone, Ukyo carefully picked a small piece of cheese and dropped it into a small pack she was arranging.

***

Later that night, Ukyo stared out of her window. She could make out her aunt telling her uncle about an encounter with a company asking about rats.

She shuddered. 

The last thing she needed were crazy scientists after her, so she sighed in relief when she heard her say that she had told them that there was nothing wrong.

With a small smile she tried to get a glimpse of the rock in the middle of the garden, but it was to the side, and so she couldn't make it out.

She closed her window then, and thought of how Brisby and her kids would like the small gifts she was going to give them.

As she drifted to sleep she heard a small creak and the sound of something small running. She didn't give it much thought and fell into Morpheous' arms.

***

The next morning, Ukyo told her uncles that she was going to meet some friends from another farm she had made yesterday and left a little earlier.

Once she was out of sight, and having located the large rock where Brisby lived, she gathered all the things she had brought and doused herself in water.

She didn't plan to do this often, she still hated the curse, but she was going to repay Mrs. Brisby's help in any way she could.

And that meant the food she had gathered. She tied the now good-sized sack to her back and used the technique Mousse had taught them for storing the clothes in their cursed forms, and started walking.

***

As she made her way to the large rock, she again considered what she had found. There was another world out there, a world that only she and a few others could truly experience, and appreciate, having the advantage of the two world views.

And deep inside, she knew... she was starting to like her curse. Just because of this moments.

Sighing she continued her trip uneventfully until she was surprised when an old Shrew ran past her.

"Moving time! IT'S MOVING TIME!" The shrew shouted, and after a moment she could feel vibrations on the ground.

She started running as fast as she could, and soon was running side by side with the old shrew towards the large rock.

"What do you think you're doing, young girl! It's moving time! Get out of here!" the Shrew bellowed at her.

"I'll help Mrs. Brisby get out first!" Ukyo shouted back, dodging and jumping.

The Shrew snorted, but they both continued running.

Ukyo saw Mrs. Brisby running with Cynthia, Martin and Teresa, but she seemingly hadn't moved Timmy out of bed.

The Shrew slid to a halt in front of her. "Mrs. Brisby, go get Timmy!"

"Please, Aunt Shrew! Take care of my children!" Brisby shouted as she turned around and ran.

"Where are you going?!" Ukyo shouted.

"I have to stop that tractor!" Brisby answered without looking back.

"You're crazy!" The shrew shouted at her.

"I'll help her!" Ukyo said as she ran after Brisby.

***

Ukyo started running on all fours as fast as she could, giving up the upright more human position in favor of the instinctual, faster movement. In a matter of seconds she was running up the side of the tractor and making her way to Brisby, who was so scared she couldn't move.

"Mrs. Brisby!" She shouted as she made her way to her.

"No time, child!" The Shrew told her and ran past. "She'll be fine if we stop this thing!"

Ukyo nodded and followed the Shrew into the motor. She felt as if she were in a Sci-fi movie, and stepping into a giant ship. 

As the Shrew started disconnecting some cables she ran straight for the fuel line and started pulling.

The tractor was now dangerously close to Brisby's house. And both she and the Shrew doubled their efforts, until, with a pop, the fuel line was released, and the motor died.

"Uncle Ben is gonna kill me if he finds out!" Ukyo muttered as she ran towards Mrs. Brisby and the Shrew.

***

Ukyo looked down towards the ground and felt sick. 

Jeremy, the crow, could make flying seem more dangerous than landing or crashing. Heck, not even Mousse was this bad, and he was a blind duck most of the time.

After taking Brisby away from the tractor, the Shrew had told them that The Great Owl would be able to tell them what to do if Brisby spoke to him. 

Of course, Brisby was scared of the Owl since owls ate mice, but Ukyo had offered to go with her and help out as much as she could, and between the two, they had convinced her to go.

Brisby and Ukyo had then met Jeremy on their way, and the crow had convinced them that flying was much faster than walking. Which Ukyo knew for a fact, but walking wasn't as dangerous as the lovelorn crow!

But, if she was scared, what Brisby felt must be unexplainable, her sensitive mouse nose could literally smell the fear in Brisby as she complained out loud that she didn't know how she had let him convince them into this.

"Look! Were almost there!" Jeremy shouted and took a dive towards the woods.

***

The place reminded Ukyo of the Cavern of Lost Couples. It had a ghostly eerie feeling that made her shudder. 

They flew from tree to tree until they finally found the right place.

"I... I think it's here...." Jeremy offered.

Ukyo and Brisby nodded.

"It certainly looks the type of place mysterious characters would live in..." Ukyo said looking into the cave. She turned around and saw that both Jeremy and Brisby were standing near the edge of the tree.

"Well, are you coming?" Ukyo asked.

"H-how can you walk in there like that?!" Jeremy asked.

"Like what?"

"I-It's all scary looking, with webs, mist and dampness all in one cave... and you walk in like it was nothing?!" Jeremy insisted.

"I've faced worse... trust me." Ukyo said smiling.

"I think we should at least check if he's home..." Brisby said a little shakily. 

"H-hello!? Anyone there?" Jeremy half-shouted.

He waited for two full seconds before turning around, right along with Brisby. "Well, it seems no-one's home! Let's get outta here!"

"W-wait!" Ukyo protested.

Just then a gust of wind and dust spread out from the cave accompanied by a deep voice. "Come into my home."

Brisby and Jeremy were shaking from head to toes, but Jeremy managed to push Brisby forward until she was standing next to Ukyo.

Ukyo held Brisby's hand. "Come on, it's for Timmy."

"Timmy, remember Timmy..." Brisby whispered to herself as they made their way inside.

They walked for a little while until they found the remains of various small critters, and Ukyo was suddenly reminded that she was many sizes smaller and not accustomed to fighting like that. 

She started to get nervous. Her nose twitching, she became as distracted by her surroundings and nervousness as Brisby was. 

When they had reached the end of the cave, a sudden, crunching sound made them turn around in surprise, the first thing she noted was the large foot crushing the remains of a gigantic spider, and, as she looked up in awe at the Owl, she realized it had just saved their lives.

His feathers had once been a brown, but now were turning gray with age, and he had wrinkles all over his face. The most disturbing details were his yellow, glowing eyes... and that he was turning his head around 360%.

"Why are you here?" He asked with a cavernous voice.

She found she had lost her voice suddenly, and realized that even if she had faced worse... this was in another proportion altogether. She gulped down and gathered courage, reminding herself of their mission... and pushed Mrs. Brisby forward.

"I... I'm sorry to disturb you..."

"What do you want?" The Owl interrupted.

"The plow has come early this year... and... well, Timmy, my son, he's not feeling so good..."

"You must move to a place where you won't have to fear the plow."

"I would! But... Timothy... he has pneumonia! I can't move him yet! There has to be another way!"

"There is no other way." The Owl responded finally. "Now, I must bid you and your young friend good evening, Mrs. ....."

"Brisby..."

That stopped the owl. He stepped closer to them and studied Brisby closer. "Mrs. Jonathan Brisby?!"

Brisby looked at Ukyo for support before answering a little surprised. "Yes, he was my husband... but how-"

"I will say this: Your husband's name is not unknown in this woods." The Owl answered cryptically.

"Please sir," Brisby started a little more desperately, as small tear escaping her eye. "There must be another way! I would do anything to save my child's life, anything!"

The Owl stopped to consider. "There is a way... you must go to the rats."

"But I don't know any rats!" Brisby complained.

"In the rosebush." Ukyo and the Owl answered simultaneously.

"Yes, near the farmhouse. But, how did you know, Ukyo?" Brisby asked.

"Uh... well, I heard Un- Farmer Fitz that there were rats there." Ukyo half-lied, but it was enough to draw the attention of the Owl.

"You seem... strange, for a mouse..." he commented.

"I... do?"

"Yes... almost..." The Owl stopped and shook his head. "Mrs. Brisby, go to the Rats and find Nicodemus. Tell him that they have to move the house to the lee of the stone."

Brisby was curious about what the Owl had thought about Ukyo, but the need for her son's safety kept her concentrated on the task at hand.

"But... no rat could move my home... it's imp-" Brisby said.

"They have ways." The Owl interrupted. 

"I do not understand," Brisby said finally. "But I will do as you say."

"When you see Nicodemus, take Ms. Ukyo with you." The Owl added suddenly, and started walking away. "It's night. I have to go." he announced.

They followed him to the entrance, where he stopped. "Remember: the lee of the stone."

With that, he walked out, passing a trembling Jeremy, and jumped into the air flying away.

***

"We'll go tomorrow," Brisby whispered to Ukyo as she tended Timmy's needs. She carefully covered him and checked his temperature, while Ukyo and the other kids watched.

"Now, children, let's eat some of the food Ukyo brought today!" Brisby said louder. Cynthia, Martin and Teresa all cheered at that. They walked out of Timmy's room a little more quietly -after Brisby looked at them rather irately-.

Now that they were a little more comfortable, Brisby asked Ukyo about what the owl had told her. Both had agreed not to talk about the rats, since it would make the children nervous, but she was really curious about that.

"Well, I... really don't know..." Started Ukyo. What could she say? The Owl had seen something with those creepy shinning golden eyes, and she knew it was probably about her curse.

"Well, maybe he was talking about your resistance..." Brisby mused aloud.

"Resistance?" Martin asked as he stopped playing sword with a stick.

"Yes, the day we met, she landed and left a crater in the ground!"

"It wasn't that big!" Ukyo complained. "But if I owe that to anyone is to Ranchan..." She stopped as she realized her error. This were kids, after all.

"Ranchan?!" Martin echoed.

"Who's Ranchan?" Cynthia asked pulling at her tail.

"He's..."

"Your boyfriend?" Teresa interrupted.

Ukyo looked sad for a moment. "He... was... my fiancée."

"Oh, my!" Brisby said. "Don't tell me..."

Ukyo shook her head. "Remember in the Owls cave, when I told you I had faced worse?"

At Brisby's nod, she continued. "Well, it was all for Ranchan. You see... his f- ... that idi-... his... father," The word sounded strained, and Ukyo said it as if it was an insult. "Arranged the marriage to me and another girl, without telling Ranchan, then while they were in China they managed to get another one..."

"What's China?" Cynthia asked, having a little trouble with the new word.

"It's a continent... a place far, far away. Anyway, Ranchan finally decided after many fights, with monsters and other enemies that he was going to marry Akane, the other fiancée. And so they married."

"You fought monsters?" Martin asked.

"She's pulling our tails! There are no monsters, right mom?" Teresa asked.

"Well..." Brisby was not sure of what to say. "There is Dragon..."

Ukyo smiled at that. "That cat? Shampoo would whoop his a- tail anytime, and she's only a kitten!"

"Is this Shampoo one of the monsters you fought?" Cynthia asked.

"Uh, no, she's Ranchan's Chinese fiancée..."

"But... she was a cat?!" Brisby asked in surprise.

"Yeah, well, she was a bimbo, but not a bad sort, really."

"I..." Brisby fell silent, thinking about that.

"Well, then what monsters did you fight?" Martin asked.

"Well... there was Taro..."

"What is it like?" Cynthia asked.

"Well, you would have to cross a bull, a yeti, an eel and a crane to get the idea." Ukyo responded.

"That... was specific." Brisby said. She couldn't, for all she had, imagine such a thing.

"What's a yeti?" It was Teresa's turn to ask now.

"It's a... sort of like a furry human three times the size of Un- Farmer Fitz."

The children were in awe.

"Wow..." Martin managed.

***

Early the next morning, Ukyo disappeared from the Fitzgibbon house.

Ben was wondering if she had somehow fallen for that Robert kid that lived a few miles away. She wouldn't be the first or the last one for that lad if that was the case. He would have to talk to her that night.

Brisby was preparing breakfast when she heard a knock. She looked up to see Ukyo looking inside a little timidly. She smiled as Ukyo's nose twitched when she smelled the food.

"Come on in, Ukyo! I was just about to have breakfast, do you want some?"

"Uh, I couldn't, Mrs. Brisby..."

"Oh, nonsense. I can see you're hungry." Brisby insisted.

She noticed Ukyo had something strapped to her back this day. "What is that, dear?"

Ukyo looked over her shoulder to one of the small throwing spatulas she always carried when human. Now that she was a mouse, it was big enough to pass as her battle spatula.

"It's my weapon. I think it'd be wise to carry it along, just in case..." she saw Brisby was a little nervous about it, though. "Don't worry, it's mostly for intimidation."

"If you say so..." Brisby took another plate and put some food in it, motioning at Ukyo to sit down and eat.

***

It seemed to Ukyo that Mount Phoenix was not as well protected as this rosebush was. Not that she'd actually know that for a certainty, but...

"I know there's an entrance around here..." Mrs. Brisby said to her as she carefully moved about. "Be careful with the thorns..." she warned after a moment.

Ukyo nodded and went around the bush to look at the other side. As she did, she slowly began wondering why she was doing this again. 

She was being a friend, she realized. 

But... being a friend was what had kept her away from Ranma, she was his Uchan, his best friend. Nothing more. 

He had even forgiven her for that attack during the wedding, after both, she realizing that he loved Akane, and the revelation that she had only done it because she was afraid he was being forced into it, not just out of spite.

It hadn't been easy... but it had happened.

She stopped when she saw Jeremy being catapulted overhead. A little worried, she ran to Brisby, who had apparently found the entrance.

"I saw Jeremy, what happened?"

"I sent him to watch over the kids." She answered with a smile. " I think I found the entrance..."

***

The entrance had a small branch attached to a string, and when Brisby touched it, a camouflaged door at the end of a small tunnel made out of the twisting stems of the rosebush opened.

After they entered, they had to run under a few twisted vines, that started tangling themselves until they covered the entrance. It was a bit unnerving.

As they walked in more and more, they passed a skull like thing that glowed, and a disc with various colors swirling around mysteriously.

"Damn..." Ukyo muttered after they got past a skull-like thing that glowed red. "I wish I hadn't borrowed those Lovecraft novels from Nabiki..."

They finally arrived to the end of the Rosebush, and took a look into a larger cavern inside. The sight took their breath away.

There was light, and it illuminated hundreds of green plants, and multicolored flowers, with a twisting path surrounded by light-giving white flowers would take them deeper into it.

As they walked around though, the flowers would slowly go dark, and while they looked at them, large figure appeared suddenly.

It was dressed in what seemed to be an armor and was carrying a long battle axe menacingly.

Gathering courage, Mrs. Brisby walked forward. "H-hello, I'm Mrs. Brisby... I was told to see Nicodemus... are you Nicodemus?"

The rat responded by swinging his axe down and almost hitting her. Thankfully, she had been able to jump away from the axe, but her jump took her completely off the bridge and she started falling. 

Ukyo noted that when the tip of the axe touched the ground, it let some sparks fly, and she stopped her immediate attack to consider her next move carefully.

Mrs. Brisby fell to a root just bellow the path and managed to stay there. "Please, I need help..." she tried again.

The rat jumped at her and she closed her eyes, sure that it was her end. The sound of metal ringing against metal resounded in the cavern, and she opened her eyes in surprise.

Ukyo had somehow blocked the axe with her weapon, and was struggling to keep the rat from overpowering her... or was the rat the one desperately doing it?

"Mrs. Brisby! Go! Find this Nicodemus! I can handle this guy!" Ukyo shouted, and then concentrated on the battle.

With a mighty shove she sent the rat tumbling away. As it got up, she swung her spatula around in complicated motions. "So, sugar, you think you're a fighter? I know a three hundred year old troll who would put you to shame."

Brisby backed off as the rat jumped at Ukyo. 

The later sidestepped and hit him with the back of her spatula on the romp. "Tsk, tsk." She said smiling as he almost fell. "Bad sense of balance..." ducked under a sweep, "Too slow," threw him over a shoulder. 

"Over stepped."

Brisby, now sure that Ukyo could handle herself, -not that she knew what she would've done otherwise- ran away, trying to find someone who would listen.

She got as far as another of those strange disks, when she heard someone coming, and hid behind it.

"Who goes there?" someone asked, and she sighed in relief as she stepped out.

"It's me, Mr. Ages!"

"Mrs. Brisby?!" It was obvious that the other mouse wasn't expecting her there.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Thank goodness it's you!"

"How in thunder did you get in here?"

"The plow came early this year to the field"

"You march out the way you came." He interrupted.

"I can't move Timothy out. The chill in the air would kill him!"

"T-that doesn't explain what you're doing here..."

"That big rat attacked me... but I must see Nicodemus... The owl told me to see Nicodemus..." She said desperately.

"Yes, perhaps you sh--" Ages started, then stopped. "The OWL said?"

At her nod he started getting annoyed. "What owl? What are you talking about?"

"I went to see the Great Owl with Ukyo," She answered truthfully.

"The Owl? You say, you saw the Owl?" He asked again, getting closer to her.

"Yes. He said I should ask for Nicodemus."

"Yes," Ages answered finally, a little annoyed, as always. "I know Nicodemus."

"He lives with the rats..."

"More specifically, he's the leader of the rats..." He muttered pensively.

"You know him?!"

He turned around and jumped. And she noticed his left leg was bandaged. "No one has ever seen the Owl and lived to tell about it!" He complained.

"Please," She said. "Could you take me to see Nicodemus?"

He sighed. "Yes. But for your sake, I hope you're telling the truth!"

"Oh! Ukyo!" Brisby said, stopping suddenly.

"Who?"

"Another mouse! The Owl also told her to see Nicodemus!"

"The Owl is sending everyone to see him these days..." he muttered darkly. "Where is she? Did she hide?"

"No! She stayed fighting that big rat that attacked us!"

"Brutus?!" Ages shouted. "We must hurry! He'll kill her!"

He started moving towards the entrance, when the large rat flew past them and smashed into a wall. He grunted and started to sit up when the blade of his axe suddenly embedded itself just over his head with a few sparkles.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, sugar." Ukyo said, walking inside and throwing the shaft of the axe at his feet. She rested the blade of her spatula against his throat. "I suggest you give up."

"Ukyo!" Brisby shouted and ran towards her, followed by the limping Ages. She stopped a few steps from Ukyo and looked her over. She was fine as far as she could tell.

"Hi, Bris-chan." Ukyo said, smiling.

"H-how did you?" Ages started, looking at the large rat frozen in place, risking his neck being cut.

"And who might you be?" Ukyo asked.

"This is Mr. Ages, a friend of mine." Brisby introduced.

"C-can you let me go?" Brutus asked, unwilling to even risk gulping.

Ukyo stepped back and the rat gasped in relief.

"Really sugar, you should practice more often!"

Ages was meanwhile studying the embedded axe and the spatula. "How can this be? You should've been shocked when the blades touched!"

"Oh, that?" Ukyo said. "Well, I noticed that it threw sparks when it hit anything. I don't know were the battery is, but since the handle and shaft were wood, I only avoided touching metal against metal."

When Ages and Brutus nodded in understanding, Brisby finally had to ask. "Why? What would happen if you touched it?"

"It would shock me." Ukyo said. "I'll explain later, Bris-chan. Did you find Nicodemus?"

Brutus tensed again, but a wave of Age's hand stopped him. "We were just going that way... if you'll follow me now, and... try not to destroy anything else."

"Have we met before?" Brutus asked Ukyo suddenly.

"Sugar, that has to be the lamest starting line I've heard." Ukyo muttered.

Brutus blushed. "N-no! I mean it... there's something familiar about you..."

Ages nodded. "Yes, I also seem to get that feeling..."

"Well, I doubt it," Ukyo said. "I come from a place far away from here."

"Hmm. Probably just imagination, then," Ages said. "Come, we must go now. We have to see Nicodemus."

***

"Jonathan, your wife is in great need. And she has come to us with a friend..." a raspy, tired voice whispered.

A sphere showed Brisby and Ukyo promising secrecy to Ages, and following him down.

"We will aid them, but I believe she will help the Rats of NIMH more than we her..."

***

"Ukyo?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you start calling me Bris-chan?"

Ukyo blushed a little. "Well, where I come from that's a way of calling our friends..."

Brisby was pleasantly surprised at that. "I'm your friend?"

Ukyo smiled. "Yup, my very first mouse friend."

"I was the first mouse?"

Ukyo nodded as they followed Ages deeper and deeper. "Yeah, the others were a pig, a duck, a cat and a ... horse."

Ages stopped dead in his tracks. "You... were friends... with a... cat?! What were you thinking girl?! Cats can't be trusted!"

"Well, she's my friend. And we have left our lives in each other's hands on countless occasions." She answered sharply, letting a hint of anger enter her voice... and also not mentioning that they had fought just as much.

"She would rather die in battle against impossible odds, -which we have faced- rather than let any of us die in her stead." She added.

Brisby put a hand on her shoulder, and Ukyo took a deep breath. "I'm... sorry. But the only ones who haven't abandoned me ever... have been my friends... not even my dad..." she stopped.

Ages fidgeted a little, but then nodded and started down the stairs again. Soon they were in a small chamber with a few toy soldiers on either side, and walking towards a small waterfall.

As they reached it, one of the toy soldiers grabbed Ages and covered his eyes. "State thy na-" the disguised rat started cryptically, but stopped just as suddenly as he felt the edge of the spatula against the back of his head.

"Let. Him. Go." Ukyo whispered in a rather disturbing manner and the rat let Ages fall without moving.

"It's okay, Ukyo" Ages started, and she slowly removed her spatula. "This is Justin. The captain of the guard."

Justin smiled at them, and Ukyo felt distrust melt away at the brown rat's attitude. He had an honest smile and eyes that reflected it, and the way he carried himself was simply appealing.

"And who might these ladies be, Ages?" Justin asked.

"This is Mrs. Brisby, and her friend, Ukyo." he introduced hastily.

"Mrs. Jonathan Brisby?" Justin asked.

"Yes."

"It's an honor and a pleasure meeting you, madam." He said bowing a little, he then looked Ukyo over. 

"You, my lady, are the first mouse warrior I have met..."

"Yes, yes, she whooped Brutus' tail, can we ignore the formalities for now?" Ages grumbled.

Justin smiled, "Okay, the meeting has already started, so we should get going..." he looked closely at Ukyo. "For a moment I thought I knew you from somewhere..."

"They tell me that a lot lately, sugar." she answered.

Justin shrugged and escorted them to a small crevice, where a lantern was hanging from a cable. The crevice overlooked a huge cavern with a waterfall that filled a small pool under them. It was a nice view, and had the appearance of an abandoned temple, like in the movies.

Ukyo and Brisby followed Mr. Ages into the open lantern. After a moment, Justin unfastened a rope that held it in check and jumped in.

The lantern swung from side to side for a few seconds until Justin closed the door ,and slowly the lantern started going down into the pool until it was submerged.

Ukyo stared openly at everything, and Justin chuckled. "It's okay, Ms. Ukyo, nothing will happen to us,"

"Oh, I know!" Ukyo exclaimed excitedly as she looked outside from one of the crystal walls. "I just never imagined you would have an elevator of all things in here!"

"..." Justin and Ages stared at her.

"What's an elevator?" Mrs. Brisby asked.

"Well, it's something like this," Ukyo started, then noticed the stares from Ages and Justin. "... but, I'll tell you later."

They finally arrived at the bottom of the ride, and watched as the ceiling closed and the water drained from the room before stepping out.

Justin offered his hand to them as they unboarded, and Ukyo felt that he held hers for a millisecond longer than needed, but by then he had let go and was taking them through a pair of closed doors. She looked at him and realized he wasn't that bad looking as far as rats...

Great. She was developing an eye for rats.

They passed a large cavern marked 'grain' to their side and walked towards what seemed to be a building of some sort... with lighted widows.

Which, Ukyo admitted rather sourly shouldn't impress her any more, after hearing Justin tell them that the rats were stealing it from her uncle. The good part is that they had a plan to change that. Or so they said...

The thing that irritated her the most about all of this, was that, one moment the rats seemed to be about to build a spaceship Ctulhu-style and the next they seemed... normal... people.

After entering the building, they stopped just outside a closed door where screams of outrage and a voice declaring no need for change rose above the others.

"Wait a moment." Mr. Ages said and stepped close to the door, putting his rather large ear against it so that he could hear what was going inside.

Justin lifted him and opened the door, motioning for them to follow. "Come on, you look suspicious enough as it is."

That drew a smile from Ukyo and Brisby.

***

"Remember not to tire him out," Mr. Ages instructed later. 

They had left the hall where the rats were discussing what to do about the plan to move from the rosebush. Having the council validating their request to move the Brisby home had been deceptively easy, as far as Ukyo was concerned, although she admitted that it was probably just her being paranoid.

"Ask what you want, then leave. He's got enough problems as it is." Ages continued.

"Yeah, and I bet that Jenner fellow has more to do with them than anyone else..." Ukyo muttered.

"You are correct, but I wonder how you could deduce that just from meeting him." Ages asked.

"Please! He's got that look that screams 'evil' around him!" Ukyo said, then muttered something.

"What was that?" Ages asked taking a step closer.

"I... just said he reminds me of Scar." She said grumpily.

"Who's Scar?" Brisby asked, and Ages looked just as confused.

"Scar is.. was, a... Lion."

"A LION?!" Ages exclaimed.

"Yes, are we there yet?"

Ages nodded and hurried down, stopping yet again to tell them to "Be brief" and continued forward.

Both nodded as they stopped in front of another door. It was simple looking, but, by Age's gesture they understood it was the place.

Ages began walking away muttering something to himself and leaving the two of them to stand, a little nervously, just outside the room where the leader of the mysterious rats lived. The last they heard of him was a growled 'lions!'.

"Well, I guess..." Brisby whispered to Ukyo.

"...This is it..." Ukyo whispered back to her, and couldn't prevent a small chuckle. "We must look like a couple of schoolgirls, Mrs. Brisby."

Brisby smiled back. "Probably." She didn't ask Ukyo what a school girl was, although it seemed to have something to do with acting silly.

She took a step forward, and was about to knock on the door, when it opened up, expelling light seemingly in waves that stunned them for a moment.

Ukyo decided, that, electricity or not, this rats were doing things that had nothing to do with it.

***

As they stepped inside, they slowly took in their surroundings.

The throne room, unlike the rest of the rat's home, was darker, and was also illuminated by candles, not light bulbs. Nicodemus, an old rat with a long white moustache sat in his stone throne. He was still large, but the obvious weight of years had bent his back and made him look more fragile than he would really be.

He was dressed in a dark blue robe, and his eyes glowed a soft yellow, still, all of that didn't impress as much as the quiet calm he emanted, almost as a shroud.

"Ah, Mrs. Brisby," He beckoned. "Please... step closer, both of you..." His voice was tired and raspy, but an inherent strength behind it made it obvious why he was seen and acknowledged as the leader of the rats.

Both did as ordered, a little weary, nevertheless.

Nicodemus seemed to study them both very intently, and when Ukyo's eyes met his, she quickly looked away, feeling despite reason, that he had seen deep into her soul with just that quick contact.

"I... uh..." She stammered.

"Um... t-the Great Owl sent us to you..." Brisby managed to say after a moment.

"Oh... did he?" Nicodemus asked, as he reclined in his throne. "He is a dear comrade..."

"Sir..." Brisby suddenly interrupted. "How is it that everyone knows Jonathan?"

Ukyo stepped back a little. She was here for Brisby, but this matters were not hers, and she shouldn't get too involved.

Nicodemus seemed to sigh. "He was a friend to the rats of NIMH..." Ukyo gasped very softly at hearing that name, and earned a curious glance from Nicodemus, who continued addressing Mrs. Brisby, "he himself came from NIMH."

Both, Ukyo and Brisby were taken aback from that bit of information, but Brisby's worries allowed her to react quicker. "Your Majesty... my family is..."

Nicodemus stopped her with an upraised hand. "I know of your needs. There's a book there. Read the words." He pointed to a book on the right side of the room. It glowed softly as it rested on an altar, and all this glowing was starting to send shivers up Ukyo's spine. There was something...

She shook her head and as Brisby walked towards it, Ukyo faced Nicodemus. "If you already knew of her needs, why haven't you helped her?" Nicodemus made a calming gesture with his hand as Brisby's voice drifted back to them.

"I can read..." She was saying. "Jonathan taught me..." Ukyo looked up sharply at that, but Nicodemus didn't seem that impressed.

"The children are better at it than-" Brisby continued, but stopped talking as the book floated up and slowly drifted to her, opening to let her see the words written inside. "... I... am..." she finished in a barely audible whisper.

"Read," Nicodemus encouraged.

Brisby stared at the book for a moment before starting to read slowly. "Jonathan... Brisby... made... possible... the rats' escape... from the t...terrible cruelty of NIMH" She turned towards Nicodemus as if to confirm what she had just read. "Jonathan?" At a nod from him, she continued. "He was ki.." Her voice broke as she forced herself to keep on reading. "...killed today....while drugging the farmer's cat, Dragon." Brisby fell to her knees and sobbed. Oh, I....I never knew...just what happened. Why did he never tell me about any of you? Why?"

Ukyo ran up to her and helped her to her feet, as Nicodemus sighed yet again. "To answer that, I must tell you about NIMH." He pointed to a device on the other side of the room it had two circles of metal set at right angles to form a rough globe, all set in an ornate frame. As Brisby and Ukyo approached, it started spinning, and colored lights appeared around it, until it became a blur of light. Within it, an image appeared, and they both stared in wonder at the images presented.

As they watched the images intently, Nicodemus began his story.

"In the beginning, we were ordinary street rats, stealing our daily bread and living off the efforts of man's work. We were captured, put in cages, and sent to a place called NIMH. There were many animals there...in cages. They were put through the most unspeakable tortures to satisfy some scientific curiosity. Often at night I would hear them, crying out in anguish. Twenty rats and eleven mice were given injections...our world began changing... "

As the two watched, images of various rats and mice, writhing in pain floated like a dazed memory in the impromptu TV. Ukyo made a wild guess, and imagined that that's how Nicodemus himself had seen things during those pain-filled moments.

Undaunted, Nicodemus carried on.

"Then one night I looked upon the words under the cage door...and understood them. We had become intelligent. We could read."

They saw as one rat pulled a lever outside it's cage and the door swung slowly open.

"The miracle was kept secret from the scientists, and in the quiet of the night, we escaped through the ventilation system. The mice were blown away, sucked down dark air-shafts to their deaths. All except two...Jonathan and Mr. Ages. We were trapped by a locked door on the roof. It was Jonathan who made possible the unlocking of the door."

Ukyo and Brisby watched in morbid fascination as the mice were swept away, and only two survived, struggling to reach the edge of safety with the rats. Ukyo recognized Mr. Ages, and took a look for the first time at the famous Jonathan. "Hmm... not bad looking..." She thought to herself. She then groaned, took her spatula and used the flat part to knock some sense into herself... and also knock herself to the floor.

The device stopped spinning as Brisby and Nicodemus looked at Ukyo in silent amusement.

"What was that?!" Brisby asked as she helped Ukyo up.

"Reason." Ukyo groaned.

"Right." Nicodemus said. He was finding that Ukyo was completely beyond his comprehension. He then seemed to remember something, and signaled to Brisby to come closer. Ukyo followed her still grumbling something about liking snakes next.

"I have a gift," Nicodemus told Brisby. "Jonathan meant it for you..." he pulled out a box, and opening it, he produced an amulet. It had a large red stone in a golden frame, it was simple, but beautiful... and it shined.

Ukyo was stunned to say the least. She could feel the magic in that amulet, living surrounded by it had

made her and the other fighters from Nerima sensitive to it and thus, she was weary of it.

Brisby, however, felt nothing but awe at her husband's last present. She held it reverently up, so she could

stare at it for a moment. "It's... beautiful..."

"It sleeps," Nicodemus said suddenly.

"Sleeps?" Both Brisby and Ukyo chorused, the later a little freaked.

"Yes. When worn by one with a courageous heart, the Stone glows red. It becomes a blinding radiance. Courage of the heart is very rare. The Stone has a power when it's there. "

Ukyo remained quiet. Yes, courage of the heart was not only rare. It was a gift that some people had. She knew someone like that, who would go against all odds for his loved ones.

"Ranchan..." Ukyo whispered.

"Look! An inscription." Brisby said suddenly, and Ukyo stepped up to read it outloud. 

"You can...unlock any door...if you only have the key." 

"Oh, thank you. I will treasure it always." Brisby said with heartfelt sincerity to Nicodemus.

However, Nicodemus was concentrated on Ukyo for the moment. "I didn't know you could read, miss Ukyo, who taught you, if I may ask?"

Ukyo remained silent for a moment, thinking fast, when, suddenly, the door to Nicodemus' room opened, and Justin looked inside.

"Nicodemus? The boats are ready and waiting." The younger rat said, "We can leave any time."

Nicodemus nodded, and stood up slowly. Extending his hand, a staff, that had been lying near the throne, slowly floated towards him. He turned to look at Brisby.

"Jonathan never told you about NIMH because the injections slowed the aging process." He sighed at the blank look Brisby gave him, and noted the silent understanding of the problem in Ukyo's expressive eyes. "You see, you would have grown old while he remained young."

Brisby whispered Jonathan's name as they followed Nicodemus out of the throne room. Ukyo again remained silent. She could imagine the horror of Jonathan, having to watch his beloved grow old while he remained young, it would've hurt him a lot... but she also felt that Jonathan should've talked to Brisby about it. Wasn't marriage about trust?

She stopped that line of thought with a contented sigh. It really didn't matter much now that he was gone.

Suddenly she remembered something.

Running up to Justin, she stopped and asked. "Justin, do you know what time is it?"

"The time?" The rat repeated. "Hmm, it should be around noon..."

"Noon!"

Justin could see that Ukyo was very distressed, so he decided to investigate a little.

"Why's the time so important?"

"I have to be home early today! Or my uncle's gonna kill me!"

So, she had an uncle? Interesting.

Finding this female mouse of the outmost interest, he continued talking to her, after telling her that once they reached their destination, she could get out of the rat's domain and go home.

"I can't! I have to be there. Now!" Ukyo said panicking. Her uncle was already getting suspicious as it was, and if she got late today..."

"Listen," Justin said as he stopped next to some stairs. "This stairs will take you out close to the farmhouse..."

"Perfect!" Ukyo said, "Listen, Brisby, Nicodemus, I'll see you later!"

She immediately shot up the stairs.

***

Ukyo had a long talk with his Uncle in her room that night. He wanted to know if she had fallen for some kid that lived nearby, and had warned her that he was a lying conniving little bastard.

Ukyo had responded, that she had seen some nice-looking guys... and then stomped her head against the wall.

Mr. Fitzgibbon had then asked her if something had happened. Understanding the implications of the question, and a little miffed that he shouldn't trust her, she explained that she had just met them, and that in reality, at least one didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell -since he was dead- and that the other stood no chance at all, considering that she was going back to Japan in a few weeks.

Mr. Fitzgibbon, sensing that he had offended her, had apologized, and said that he was only worried about her.

Ukyo, a little calmer, said it was okay. That ended their conversation as Ben stood up and walked down to the kitchen to check on dinner.

Far bellow Ukyo's room, and under the kitchen's wooden floor, another small drama was taking place.

"Okay, this is what you have to do," Justin said to Brisby. "Mrs. Fitzgibbon always feeds Dragon after all of them have eaten, when she does so, she also leaves the prepared food on his plate, on a corner of the kitchen. What you'll do is, when she's at the door, run, dump the contents of the folder on it, and run back."

Brisby nodded nervously. The rats had revealed that whenever they needed to do something on the outside, they fed a special powder to Dragon, making him sleep all night and most of the morning. Jonathan had been killed doing that, and Mr. Ages had broken his leg in his last attempt, although both had done their job.

Since none of the rats was small enough to enter through the small hole that went into the kitchen, she had unexpectedly -surprising everyone, including her- offered herself to do the job. And now, here she was, waiting for the moment of truth.

"It won't be long now. She's washing the dishes. " He handed her a small folder. "Here's the powder." He looked at her, up and down. "Nervous?"

"Very." Brisby answered, shaking slightly.

"Don't be. You'll be alright." He assured her.

"I hope I haven't upset your plans." She suddenly said, as they approached a small ramp, leading to the hole.

"Nonsense! What makes you say that?"

"I thought Ukyo and I might have caused an argument..."

"Oh you mean Jenner. No problem."

"Justin? I sincerely hope you make it to Thorn Valley."

"We will." Justin answered. He then stopped and his ears moved to better catch noises. "Shh! Listen. Mrs. Fitzgibbon is filling Dragon's bowl. Get ready."

Mrs. Brisby crawled up through the hole into the kitchen, and looked at the large place from under the pantry. She could only see the human's feet. She then heard a strangely familiar voice as another pair of feet entered the room. She couldn't quite place it, but she had definitely heard that voice.

"Oh my... " For a moment she doubted if the presence of another person would complicate things.

"Better leave that cape. Could get caught on something!" Justin said from bellow.

Brisby took off her cape and handed it down to Justin, then she handed him the amulet carefully. She could now hear Dragon yowling to be let in and panicked.

"I don't think I can do this!" She squeaked.

"Yes you can!" Justin encouraged. She could barely hear him over the hungry yowling of Dragon. "Now take a deep breath. Concentrate on the bowl. Don't look at the door! Steady..."

"Ok Dragon, I'm coming. " Betty called.

"...steady.... " she crouched, ready to run when Justin gave her the signal.

"There we go." Betty said, as she finished filling the plate with food.

"Now!" Justin shouted.

Brisby hesitated and looked doubtfully across the room. The distance seemed bigger suddenly.

"Now!" Justin insisted.

Snapping back to reality, Brisby concentrated on the plate and ran with all her might. She barely heard someone choke.

"Coming, coming!" Betty said amiably as she approached the door and started turning the doorknob to let Dragon into the kitchen.

Brisby dumped the powder, and ran back, scattering cat food on the floor.

"Get back!" Justin shouted.

Brisby ran with all her might towards the small hole, when suddenly everything went black.

"Mom! Don't let the cat in yet, I've caught a mouse!" Billy shouted.

***

Ukyo walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, Ukyo! Sit down!" Betty said, motioning at her chair.

"Thanks, auntie!" she answered as she sat down and sniffed the air, turning her head up a little and smelling the food. -It looked a little peculiar, since it was a subconscious trend she had picked from being a mouse. Billy enjoyed it a lot, since he thought she did it on purpose and she looked quite funny.-

"Hmm, I like that smell," Ukyo commented. "What are we having tonight?"

"My very special secret recipe!" Aunt Betty announced as pointed at the stove. "You'll try it, and then you'll tell me what it is!"

"Okay!" Ukyo said, nodding. She stopped when she thought she had heard a small squeak. She shrugged, none of the rats or mice here would be dumb enough to get into this place, right?

Betty was the first to finish her dinner, and went through the nightly routine of filling Dragon's plate with cat food. Ukyo paid little attention at that, until she saw something running through the floor towards the food.

She choked on her water when she noticed it was Mrs. Brisby! Her uncle was already next to her, patting her back.

Billy, on the other hand, had followed her line of sight and seen the little mouse running. Quickly grabbing the nearest bowl, he jumped and placed it over Brisby as she ran back.

"Mom! Don't let the cat in yet, I've caught a mouse!" He announced.

"A mouse?" Betty asked, turning around and keeping the door closed.

"Can I keep it? Can I?!" Billy exclaimed enthusiastically.

"No, Billy. Put it outside." Betty asked, and Ukyo nodded, a little worried for her friend.

"Aw Mom, please?" Billy tried again with his own puppy eyes. "I can keep it in Porgy's old cage."

"Oh...all right." Betty said sighing. "Come on, Dragon."

Ukyo could only stare as her friend was then put in an empty bird cage. "Great," she thought, "Now, what am I going to do?"

***

Brisby tried again to pull the two bars aside. Sadly, she wasn't strong enough, but she didn't loose hope. Either Ukyo or Justin, -or both- would come to her rescue... if they knew what had happened, that is.

Looking about, she took stock of the place she was in. A bird cage, cylinder with domed ceiling, and hanging from the roof, which put her very high in her opinion. She had some pieces of red cord, a water container secured to the side of the cage, some seeds to eat and a small bed made up of pieces of used cloth.

Sighing, she decided to sit it down for the moment and just distracted herself by overhearing the conversation between the Fitzgibbon and their guest. From her angle she could only see the back of Mr. Fitz.

"Are you okay, child?" Betty asked Ukyo.

"She must be afraid of the mouse!" Billy suggested.

"Ah, don't worry, Ukyo, you'll be okay. That mouse won't escape." Ben said.

Brisby stood inside her cage, completely frozen. "Ukyo?" She asked herself softly. "It must be a coincidence..."

As if to prove a point, she heard the distant thunder, and subsequent raindrops splashing on the ceiling. It had begun to rain. She hoped it wouldn't cause the rats any problems.

"Okay, uncle, but I think I should go to bed now... I'm tired." Said the familiar voice. She had a name, now; Ukyo. Just like her friend.

But, it couldn't be... Ukyo was a mouse, not a human. 

Brisby decided there and then, that it was all a huge coincidence. That, strange as it was, it was completely impossible for that girl to be her mouse friend.

Later that night, Brisby woke up to the ringing sound of the black box the humans used to communicate. Jonathan had once told her it was called a 'telephone', but she hadn't seen one until now.

It rang about four times until Mr. Fitz finally came down from his room and picked it up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, hold your horses." He complained against the ringing. "Hello?...Who?....NIMH. Oh! Oh yeah, NIMH! Yes, yes, I know, you called about the rats....." He scratched his head absently. "Well, I don't know nothing about any special behavior, but the traps sure don't work....In the morning? Suits me fine...Oh no, no, you can bulldoze that rosebush right outta there, I want those rats exterminated!" Mr. Fitzgibbon was very emphatic on this part, but still was a little weary. "Uh, well, there's no...charge....? Good. Ok, well, I'll see you tomorrow then...Uh-huh... bye."

Mr. Fitzgibbon muttered something about respecting people's sleep, then started up the stairs. Immediately, Brisby started running about, trying to find a way out. She stopped and tried to bend the clip they had used to seal the door, but it wouldn't bend, and in one try, it returned to it's original position so suddenly it cut Mrs. Brisby's forearm.

She sighed in defeat and clutching her arm as little blood drops poured out, she dipped it inside the waterdish. She then looked closely at the waterdish again. It opened out under the bars on the outside of the cage. Just as she was beginning to consider an idea, she heard voices.

"... you know where it is, right?" Mr. Fitzgibbon said walking into the kitchen, followed by the girl.

"Sure, Uncle! I know every bit of this kitchen as if it were my own!" Ukyo answered, a little downcast.

She hadn't expected to find her uncle up and about, after all, they were heavy sleepers. She had heard the phone ring but had assumed that they had just answered it inside their room. Then, as she tried to sneak out, she had found him on the stairs and had told him that she was up for a glass of water.

"Well, here it is," Uncle Ben said, giving her a glass.

"Thanks uncle, I'll drink it down here."

"Okey-dokey." He answered. "'night."

"'night!" Ukyo answered, following him to the stairs.

Brisby dared not wait. Taking the chance, when both were out of the room, she dived into the waterdish, passing under the metal cage. The only problem was that there was not enough room, so she had to grab hold of the cage and start pushing at it, slowly moving it.

Ukyo returned when at last Brisby was able to push the waterdish out. She was barely able to avoid being hit by the water, and sighed in relief when none touched her. She then sucked in her breath as she noticed Brisby hanging perilously from the side of the cage.

Quickly leaving the glass of water on the table, she helped Brisby up to the cage's side, where the little mouse looked at her in defeat.

All that effort... for nothing! It was just her luck that the girl had returned when she did and had saved her from the fall. But now... she wouldn't be able to warn Justin and the other rats about NIMH. She looked up at the human in defeat, she was grateful about being saved, but her children and the rats might be in danger. Now she knew she was going to go back to the cage, and this time, she wouldn't be able to get out.

"That was pretty rash," Ukyo told her. "If you'd waited a little more I would have just taken you out myself."

Brisby stared at the girl in disbelief, but she couldn't find any traces of falsehood in those familiar eyes. With a pang, she realized those eyes were familiar.

"Ukyo?" She squeaked.

Ukyo didn't understand the small squeak of confusion Mrs. Brisby made, but she could imagine what it was. Deciding to avoid the problem, she looked away from Brisby and put her hand up, so that the little mouse could step on it.

"Let's go... Bris-chan." She said.

Brisby was frozen with shock, she couldn't believe her ears. She took a few tentative steps on the hand, half to get out, and half to prove she wasn't dreaming. She poked the hand. It was flesh and bone. What had happened? Had NIMH gotten to Ukyo and done this horrible thing to her?

Ukyo turned around with Brisby in the hand, and stepped towards the door. Distracted, she didn't notice the waterdish lying on the floor until she stepped on it. And slipped.

Surprised, she literally threw Brisby into the air and tried to hold on to the table, but only managed to dump the glass of water on herself.

Brisby flew through the air with a surprised squeak that turned into a look of horror as the floor came to meet her. She closed her eyes, saying a silent farewell to her children... when she landed on something soft.

Looking down she discovered she was upside down, lying on Ukyo's clothes. Movement from beneath her, warned her that something small was trying to get out of the clothes, and as she jumped from over the clothes, Ukyo the mouse dragged herself out from under the clothes, muttering.

Cursing her luck, Ukyo crawled about under her heavy clothes until she found a way out. As soon as she had made it out, she was crushed in an embrace as Brisby hugged her.

"Ukyo!" Brisby cried softly, resting her head in her friend's shoulder. "I was afraid I wouldn't see you again!"

Ukyo patted her back. "It's okay, Bris-chan, I'm here now."

Brisby nodded, and pulled back. "How?"

"It's a long story, Bris-chan, but to answer your question, yes; I am human,"

Brisby stepped back. "Why didn't... why?" She was hurt that Ukyo hadn't told her about it. She had felt they were really close, and that she had found in Ukyo a real friend, someone whom she could trust completely, and yet, now she found her trust betrayed.

Ukyo slumped down. "I..." She looked up and saw that Brisby was a little disappointed, and it broke her heart the mere fact to consider her friendship with her at an end. "I was afraid that you would hate me for being a human," she curled up in the ground and started sobbing. "We humans are responsible for everything bad, it seems. Your house wouldn't have to be moved if it weren't for us. Dragon wouldn't have hurt so many if we hadn't brought him here..."

Brisby was stunned, she didn't know what to say, but seeing Ukyo, curled up and sobbing, she did know what to do. She walked up to her friend, and hugged her again. The other mouse, responded and hugged her back, saying; "I'm sorry," over and over again. Brisby rocked gently back and forward, making hushing noises. "It's okay, Ukyo, I'm not mad at you, it's not your fault." She said softly.

After Ukyo had composed herself, Brisby explained what she had heard Ukyo's uncle say, and that NIMH would come the very next day to dig out the rats. Ukyo nodded.

"Then we must hurry and warn Justin and the others!" She said.

She followed Brisby down the small hole, after she had collected her things. Brisby had watched mesmerized as Ukyo seemingly made all the clothes disappear into the small bag she carried with her, then Ukyo had grabbed on of her throwing spatulas and indicated that she should lead.

They had found Brisby's cape and amulet where Justin had left them, and quickly started running towards Brisby's home.

***

"Friends....we cannot move the Brisby home." Jenner announced. The big gray rat was dressed in his black armor, cape and had his sword sheathed, striking an imposing figure.

"But we...we just can't leave it here...in the mud." Mr. Ages complained aloud.

"The equipment is a shambles." Jenner insisted, gesturing to the remains of the machinery.

Ukyo and Brisby made their way out of the tall grass and spotted the rats.

"One day we shall journey to Thorn Valley just as Nicodemus wanted...but not now. 

"Justin!" Brisby called as both mice ran on all fours towards them.

"Mrs.....Brisby?" Ages asked surprised, recognizing the voice.

"Come. Let us return to the rosebush. Where we belong." Jenner finished, and the rats nodded in silent agreement.

Ukyo and Brisby finally arrived to find the Brisby's home lying on the mud, with the rats gathered around a speaking Jenner.

"Oh, Mr. Ages! What happened?" She gasped. "The children!"

"They...they're fine." Ages assured her, patting her hand. "Nicodemus is...dead."

"Oh...oh no..." Brisby said, hugging the now sobbing Ages.

Ukyo felt cold in the stomach, she had liked Nicodemus, he had cared for his people for so long, and had treated them with respect and comprehension... and now, he was just... gone.

"How?" She began, when one of the rats answered.

"The machine," he said. "it broke down... Nicodemus was just below it." The rat's voice broke, and Ukyo closed her eyes, not wanting to let anyone see her crying.

Brisby, however, was fast to return to reality, and she jumped to stand on a small rock so everyone could hear her.

"You're in great danger. NIMH is coming!" She shouted, drawing everyone's attention.

"Come , come, let's return to the rosebush..." Jenner said urgently, noticing this.

"NIMH is coming!" Brisby shouted louder. "In the morning!"

By now, every rat in the immediate area was fearfully whispering to one another, and the dreaded word 'NIMH' was muttered more than once, sometimes incredulously, sometimes fearfully.

"Yes. You will all die unless you leave the farm tonight." She insisted, her own fear making many more than a little nervous.

"Lies!" Jenner shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Please! You must believe me!" Brisby said.

"What if it's true?" One rat asked aloud.

"We'll all be killed!" Another answered.

"Don't panic!" Yet another said as the rats became restless.

"Don't listen! She's hysterical!" Jenner growled, seeing his control slipping.

"Get out now... Ahh!" She screamed as she was interrupted by Jenner, who had backhanded her, and sent her flying. She slammed against the side of her home, and slid down to the floor. He then drew his sword, starting to advance towards her.

"You get out!" He growled. "I've had enough!"

"Jenner!" Ages shouted, trying to stop him, but the rat just pushed him away. When he was mere inches from Brisby, he noticed the amulet glowing. "The amulet!" he exclaimed viciously, now sure of his victory. "It'll be mine!" he pulled up his sword arm, ready to kill her when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Who-" he started asking when Ukyo's fist connected with his chin and sent him flying to smash against a rock.

Jenner pulled himself to his feet just as Justin was arriving, having been warned by another rat.

"Why you!" Jenner shouted, jumping towards Ukyo, sword flashing.

"Idiot!" Ukyo spat, and grabbed his swordarm just bellow the wrist, her arm barely missing the sword thrust. She then pulled him towards her, at the same time spinning in place and threw him over her shoulder.

Jenner flew through the air and crashed yet on another rock. Brutus winced in sympathy.

"And stay there !" she growled. She then ran to Brisby, helping her up. "Are you okay, Bris-chan?"

Brisby nodded, then watched warily as Jenner advanced yet again towards them. She didn't like the obsessive look Jenner had. This time, however, Justin stepped right in front of the crazed rat.

"Jenner, stop."

The larger rat stopped only to push Justin back, slashing with his sword. Justin jumped back, but Jenner still nicked his arm.

Sullivan, the rat who had warned Justin, suddenly unsheathed his sword. "Justin! Justin, my sword!" he shouted, throwing it to Justin, who caught it skillfully. Jenner, in a fury, slashed again at Sullivan, cutting deep. The rat fell to the ground groaning, he was still alive, but not for long.

With an evil glint in his eye, Jenner started the duel. He traded blows with Justin, both skillful with the sword. Unseen by them, Ukyo quickly made her way to the fallen Sullivan, and tried to dress his wound.

As the fight continued behind Ukyo, Sullivan looked curiously at her with watery eyes. The last time he had seen her, in the conference room, he hadn't got a good look at her then, but now his eyes opened a little more in wonder. "Tell me, miss... have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Don't speak," Ukyo said, resting her tiny hand on his forehead. He closed her eyes while she tried to bandage him as best as she could.

"It was you... " Justin realized, backing away from the grinning Jenner.

He ducked, and Jenner's sword nicked the stones behind him.

"You did it! You killed Nicodemus. That was no accident!" Justin shouted.

"Yes! I killed him!" Jenner growled.

Justin attacked enraged, trying to beet Jenner with force alone. Jenner, however, was much to strong for the younger rat, and with a mighty shove, sent him sprawling.

"He wanted to destroy everything! I've learned this much: Take what you can, when you can!" 

Justin looked defiantly at him. "Then you've learned nothing!" he spat.

As Jenner raised his sword to strike, Justin kicked a nearby piece of garbage at him, getting it between them. The young rat then jumped forth, striking low and managing to score a hit in Jenner's belly.

Jenner fell back, groaning, and Justin, thinking the battle done, turned to face his fellow rats, throwing the sword away in disgust.

"Friends...tonight we journey to Thorn Valley." He announced, as the rest of the rats gathered around. 

"We will leave no tracks." As he spoke, Jenner slowly crawled up behind him, climbing a the side of the large rock that would've protected the Brisby home. Justin continued, unaware of Jenner. "No evidence that the Rats of NIMH ever existed...Come."

Brisby shouted a warning, and Justin turned around to see Jenner standing victorious, sword upraised, when he let out a groan and toppled, a knife protruding of his back. He turned around and saw his savior; Sullivan, as he finally let a sigh and fell into Ukyo's hands.

A little fearfully, Ukyo checked for a pulse. She didn't really know if it was the same with rats, but she couldn't find any. Looking up, grief obvious in her face, she shook her head, and Justin understood. He took of his cape and covered Sullivan with it.

While the rats gathered curiously around Jenner's body, Brisby walks and slumps next to her home miserably. The chance to move the house was now gone, and tomorrow morning Fitz would surely destroy it, unknowingly, but still destroy it. For a moment she felt anger at the humans, who would put Timmy in danger with their machines, but her anger melted when she saw Ukyo sobbing next to Justin. She didn't take death lightly, Nicodemus and Sullivan were dead, and nothing would bring them back to the Rats of NIMH, while she still had her children.

It was then that her sensitive ears caught the sound from within her house.

"Hello, is anybody up there?" Martin shouted from inside.

"Martin?" Brisby asked.

She couldn't see them, but she could hear him just fine ad he answered. "Momma!"

"Mother, are we almost moved?" Asked Teresa.

"Soon now..." Brisby said, her voice breaking. There had to be a way... if the rats couldn't... she would ask Ukyo for help. Ask her to turn into a human and move her house.

Just then, she noticed a bubble rising out of the mud and breaking as soon as another popped out. Soon, all around the block bubbles were bursting, and she realized that...

"It's sinking... it's sinking... Justin, Ukyo! The block! It's sinking!" she shouted in desperation.

"What?" Justin was slow to react, but Ukyo was already on her way as he jumped and followed her.

"Come on!" Justin shouted over his shoulder to the other rats, who scrambled, gathering ropes and pulleys.

"Oh no, it's sinking!" Brutus shouted from atop the rock.

"There must be a...a cave in below!" Ages warned.

Ukyo and Justin had climbed the block and were standing next to the frantic Brisby.

"Here, tie these lines together. I'll get a line around the stone. Brutus, quick, get some rope. Tie off those block lines. Hurry it up, come on! Move it!" Justin shouted, looking around at the gathered rats. Ukyo squeezed Brisby's hand reassuringly, and started up the stone to where Brutus was throwing the rope.

Already the Brisby home was half buried in the mud, and they could hear the surprised shouts of the children inside.

"Another line! Get some rope! Hurry!" Justin shouted as he jumped off the roof in search of more rope.

"Justin!" Brisby shouted, drawing his attention. He grabbed the rope and threw it at her. She struggled to tie the rope, but it was too big for her. By now, the children were panicking and could be heard by everyone outside. However, as the block was sinking, anyone who stepped too close would risk being sucked down with it.

"We're losing it!" Brutus warned from overhead.

"No, we're not!" Ukyo shouted defiantly. She grabbed hold of one of the ropes, and, to the amazed eyes of the rats actually managed to stop the rock from sinking.

"How in..." Justin started.

Then, the rope broke.

Ukyo had barely the time to squeak in surprise when she was sent flying back. "Aaah!" She rolled down the large rock and groaned, trying to get up, and only managing to look through teary eyes.

She groaned and started to rise as the house finally sank completely, taking Brisby with it.

"Oh no!" Justin shouted, and ran forth, tying a rope to his waist. "Come on!"

"It's sinking farther!" one rat shouted.

"We're losing it!" another warned.

Then, they lost it. With a sudden lurch, the mud sent Brisby flying into the air, the amulet falling into the mud, as the last remnants of her home are buried. Justin jumped and managed to grab onto Brisby. With the help of the other rats, he pulled her out, as she struggled all the way, trying to get back to her home and children. However, he was strong enough to control her, and finally managed to pull her out.

The story with Ukyo was different, though. "Timmy! Teresa! Cynthia! Martin!" she shouted in a panic. She started running towards the still bubbling mud. Brutus jumped in front of her, but with a swap of her arm, she sent him flying. It was all the rats could do to jump on her in a large group, struggling to keep her away from there. In other circumstances the sight of a small mouse girl dragging a sizable amount of rats would have been funny.

Everyone remained quiet for the few seconds it took them all to understand what had just happened. Ukyo hadn't given up and was sobbing while still trying to get to them. Suddenly, a red light shone out of the mud, and everyone stared in silent surprise as the amulet floated out, completely clean of mud. As it slowly moved towards them, it seemed to stop as if trying to decide where to go before advancing towards Brisby. Stopping just in front of her, it started shinning.

"Courage of the heart is very rare...the Stone has a power when it's there."

Ukyo and Brisby gasp in shock, recognizing the voice of Nicodemus. The rats all remained silent while both girls seemed to whisper in unison: "The Stone..." 

As if in a trance, Brisby reached out to grab the fiery amulet. The amulet burst into flames, and with a startled cry, she dropped it into the mud, which started bubbling with the heat. Brisby gulped down, and with a resolute frown grabbed it again, stifling a cry. The amulet shone brightly and Brisby was surrounded in light. Everyone saw her become calm, she motioned with her hand, and a rope drifts to her hand. She touched it, and the power of the stone ran down it into the mud. Soon, the mud was glowing and churning. Slowly, the block started rising, light streaming from it in all directions, until it finally floated free above the ground. 

With her hands, Brisby pointed at the hole prepared by the rats in the underside of the large stone, the 'lee of the stone', as the Owl had said, and her house floated there and slowly came down, until it rested inside.

Completely spent, Brisby fell unconscious, as the amulet stopped glowing.

Ukyo crawled out from under the piled rats and ran towards her, half upright, half on all fours. "Bris-chan!"

***

Under the orders of a doctor that had come along with the NIMH group, the tractor struggled against the rosebush. It resisted for a few seconds, before surrendering to the strength of the machine, the saps splitting and cracking.

Ukyo stood silent, watching uncomfortably as the tractor destroyed what used to be the home of the rats. They had quickly organized and left, burying their homes and making the place look like a normal rat's lair, and then leaving off to Thorn Valley.

She smiled, a small bittersweet smile, when she remembered Justin's insistence that she come live with them, arguing that she was different than other mice... if he only knew. Of course she had told him that she already had a home, and that she would stay with Mrs. Brisby until it was safe to leave. Justin had seemed to want to say more, and she had silently pleaded him to spare her the pain of telling him off. He had somehow seen it in her eyes, and decided to leave with a fond farewell.

She composed herself, trying to sound disappointed at the lack of results in the raid against the rats. She wasn't the only one to look disappointed -for real- since the lead scientist, a man named Schultz also seemed very, very disappointed indeed.

After confirming with her uncle that no other rats had been sighted in the area, Dr. Schultz thanked him. He walked towards the white van with big red letters that read: NIMH. As he passed Ukyo he looked at her curiously as she sniffed the air.

"Better luck next time, Dr.," She said. She then started walking towards the house, muttering something about teaching her aunt how to properly cook Okonomiyaki.

"I had a mouse once," Later said Dr. Schultz to one of his companions, "that moved the head the same way as that girl just did when smelling food."

The driver just looked at him.

***

The next morning, Ukyo had decided to stay with her aunt and uncle, and had spent all morning helping out with breakfast, clothes, and other chores. It had eased her uncle's heart to see her so happy up and about with them, and before she new it was time to eat.

As they walked towards the kitchen door, Billy suddenly ran up to her.

"Hey, Ukyo! Check this out!" He said, and showed her a small mouse. He was holding it by the tail, and the little mouse was struggling trying to get free.

Billy was surprised when, instead of getting scared, she carefully held the mouse between her cupped hands and asked him to release the tail. "Billy, promise me you won't be hurting mice again." she said.

He nodded, and watched as she marched out of the house and knelt next to the fence.

When she was sure Billy was out of hearing area, she placed the mouse on the ground.

The little one ran away from a few feet, then turned around to look at her. She smiled gently.

"I thought your mother told you not to get too close to the house..." she said as the mouse again ran away.

Ukyo went home happily, this would be a happy vacation.

***

"You're lying Martin!" Teresa accused.

"Am not! That's what she said!" he answered.

Brisby smiled at her children's antics while she cleaned the entrance to her house.

This would be an unforgettable Spring.

***

Secret of Ukyo Book 1

The End

---------------------------------------------  


Ranma is the Property of Rumiko Takahashi

Ms. Frisby and the Rats of NIHM property of Robert C. O'brien

Situations from Secret of NIMH are property of MGM Studios

As always, no offence is intended, while R.C.O. might not be here with us anymore, I admire his work and in no way pretend to destroy his story.

But it gave me an idea, you see...

Visit my page at: http://wandererd.cdreams.com (well, ok, only Digital Souls is there right now, but as soon as the new page is up... ^_~)  



End file.
